Zoran Lazarević's soldiers
Zoran Lazarevic's soldiers were a large group of privately owned military personnel, that Zoran owned in his search for Shambhala. They were the main enemies of Nathan Drake for the duration of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. They are widely considered to be the most dangerous opponents Drake ever faced due to their advanced weaponry, heavy armor and used of mechanized vehicles. Overview General Information and Tips Most, if not all, soldiers in Lazarevic's army wear urban camouflage and black combat gear. The soldiers that wear urban camo are usually weaker, while soldiers wearing black clothing are more dangerous. The soldiers encountered usually wear the same gear; the only difference between each soldier may usually be objects worn on the face, such as headphones, helmets, gas masks, etc. Unit types Soldier Soldiers wear urban camouflage or black combat gear. The urban-clad soldiers use AK-47 or M4 rifles or .45 defender/ 92FS handguns, and usually appear in groups or to support the heavier soldiers. Black armoured soldiers will use an FAL or M4 assault rifle, and usually appear leading a group of urban soldiers. Lazarevic soldier.soldier.1.jpg|A soldier with an Ak-47 Lazarevic soldier.soldier.2.jpg|A soldier in black combat gear with a handgun Lazarevic soldier.soldier.3.jpg|A soldier firing his weapon Sub machine gunner These soldiers wear the same uniforms as regular soldiers but wear orange hats, These soldiers always carry sub machine guns and may sometimes use riot shields. Lazarevic soldier.sub machine gunner.1.jpg Lazarevic soldier.sub machine gunner.2.jpg Lazarevic soldier.sub machine gunner.riot shield.jpg|A sub machine gunner with a riot shield Shotgunner Shotgunners wear the same as regular soldiers and wear balaclavas over their face. These soldiers use a Moss-12/SAS-12 Shotgun and very rarely riot shields and pistoles. Lazarevic soldier.shotgunner.1.jpg Lazarevic soldier.shotgunner.2.jpg Sniper Snipers wear black gear with a ski mask and headphones. There are two kinds of soldiers that appear. One soldier will use a Dragon sniper rifle and appear in high places usually out of the players reach. Other soldiers will attack the player head on with Desert 5s with laser sights. In Chapter 22 - "The Monastery", snipers in the monastery can be seen with a different appearance similar to the Rocketeers. Lazarevic soldier.sniper.1.jpg Lazarevic soldier.sniper.2.jpg|A sniper armed with a Desert 5 with laser sight Lazarevic soldier.sniper.3.jpg|A sniper as seen in Chapter 22 Helmet soldier Helmet soldiers wear black combat gear and will use FAL or M4 assault rifles. These soldiers have helmets to protect them, but they can easily be shot off. Lazarevic soldier.helmet soldier.jpg Rocketeer Rocketeers wear black combat gear with a backpack full of rockets and a bandanna over their face. These soldiers always carry RPG-7s and can kill the player in one shot on the higher difficulties. Lazarevic soldier.rocketeer.jpg Grenadiers Grenadiers wear black combat gear with and bandoleer of grenades and gas masks. They always carry M32-Hammers. The grenades they fire are not as damaging as RPGs, but are still just as dangerous. Light armored soldier Light armored soldiers wear large armored uniforms with goggles and carry either M4 assault rifles or Moss-12/SAS-12 shotguns. These soldiers can be difficult to face due to their armor, but can be killed with a proper strategy such as shooting of the helmet or by pulling it off in CQC. Lazarevic soldier.light armor.1.jpg Lazarevic soldier.light armor.2.jpg|An armored soldier without the helmet Lazarevic soldier.light armor.3.jpg|Armored soldier with an M4 Medium armored soldier Medium armored soldiers wear more powerful armor with skeleton paint all over giving them are dangerous appearance. The armored soldier can be defeated with mostly the same strategy. Lazarevic soldier.medium armor.jpg|A medium armored solider with a shotgun Brute soldier Heavy soldiers nicknamed “Mutants” by Nathan. They wear large brown armored uniforms and carry GAU-19's. These soldiers are almost entirely impervious to bullets taking three RPG shots to kill them. It is never a good idea to fight these soldiers head on. Instead, the player should keep their distance until you acquire a strong enough weapon. Multiplayer In multiplayer, several soldiers can be used as costumes, each having their own voice. These include: *Dragan *Tetram *Sark *Lovac *Vodnik *Zorskel Equipment Weapons Vehicles *Gunship *Tank *Truck *jeep Trivia *'Tetram', Sark, Lovac, Vodnik, Zorskel, and Lieutenant Draza are all Multiplayer skins. Each one has their own unique sayings and quotes, particularly noticeable is the superb voice acting used to be able to tell each one apart just by hearing their voices in multiplayer. However, all these soldiers, excluding Draza and Zorskel, jump and groan using Dragan's voice. **All of Lazarevic's soldiers also returned for Uncharted 3 Multiplayer as selectable skins, once purchased from the Classic Skins DLC pack (Zorskel is excluded, however he appears in Co-op Adventure as a sub-boss). However, many of the soldiers had their original outfits modified to look more like single player soldiers. For example, Lovac no longer wears his signature headphones, making him the M4 wielding soldier from Reunion, Vodnik is now a helmeted soldier, and Dragan now wears body armor. Sark and Tetram, however, only had colors in their outfits changed. Another interesting fact is that, while almost all of the voice files from Lazarevic's soldiers are present in single-player (as they were recycled from Uncharted 2 for Uncharted 3), none of Lazarevic's soldiers have their original voices; they have instead been replaced by the various custom hero/villain voices. **On another note, however, one could argue that Tetram kept his original voice actor, as his voice files from U3 sound very similar to his voice in Uncharted 2. **The grunting sound clips originally from Dragan that were shared with many of the soldiers in U2 Multiplayer were given to Talbot in U3, despite the fact that Talbot is British and sounds nothing at all like Dragan. *In the Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Co-op Adventure map, Borneo, Lazarevic's soldiers make a triumphant return as the main enemies, with Lieutenant Draza acting as the final boss. They appear again in the Airport Co-op Adventure map. Category:Organizations Category:Enemies